The present invention generally relates to food preparation and more specifically relates to timers and thermometers that are used to ensure that food, such as meat, is adequately cooked.
The accurate and reliable measurement of temperatures is particularly important in the food preparation industry. Cooking to exact temperature ranges is critical in gourmet cooking and to avoid undercooking food items. As a result, a number of devices have been developed to accurately measure the temperature of food items being cooked.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,845 to Tymkewicz et al. discloses a temperature sensing and indicating device including a housing and an arm that is retractable and extendable into and out of the housing so that the length of the arm can be varied in a predetermined manner. A probe having a temperature sensor therein is enclosed by the arm so that varying the external length of the arm exposes varying lengths of the probe, whereby the exposed length of the probe is inserted into a medium so that the temperature sensor senses the temperature of the medium and converts the temperature sensed into a signal. Using a microprocessor, the signal is conditioned and converted for controlling a visual display that provides a visual indication of the temperature sensed. The visual indication includes a digital numeric display and an analog display.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,322 discloses a temperature monitoring device that is typically used with household cooking ranges, ovens, microwave ovens and the like. The device includes a probe having an internal cavity that receives a temperature expansive material such as wax. The cavity is in communication with a displaceable member such as a piston that is responsive to the pressure of the temperature expansive material and is mechanically linked to a latch mechanism that inhibits the operation of a sonic or ultra-sonic signal generator. The assembly is interconnected by adjustment means permitting a variable space between the latch mechanism and the displaceable member, whereby the trigger temperature mechanism can be adjusted.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,783 to Archer discloses an electronic chef's fork which displays indicia such as food type and degree of doneness for a selected food type and temperature, and which includes control areas by which a user selects a meat type. The electronic chef's fork includes operational circuitry that enables a user to select among an array of food type options and to designate a degree of doneness for the selected food types. A prompt message is provided to indicate the degree of doneness attained for the selected food type when the device is inserted into food.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,125 discloses a barbecue kettle including a bowl and a cover with the bowl having a food support grid adjacent and an upper rim and a charcoal grid below the food grid along with a cover holder adjacent the rim of the bowl. The cover has a removable thermometer that can sense the internal temperature of the kettle and can also be used as a food thermometer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,719 discloses a food-handling device which a retractable boom mounted temperature probe. The tool has a probe mounted on a manually retractable boom, the probe being extendable over various sites of the food being checked. The boom is pivotally attached to the elongated arm of a spatula and, by a scissor-like action, is raised out of and lowered into the food. The tool is provided with a temperature indicator in the form of a digital readout.
Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,568,848, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein, teaches a wireless remote cooking thermometer system includes a first unit positionable at a first location adjacent food being cooked, the first unit including a radio frequency transmitter adapted to transmit temperature readings for the food being cooked, and a temperature sensor connectable to the first unit for providing temperature readings to the first unit, the temperature sensor including a substantially rigid temperature probe insertable into the food being cooked and a substantially flexible communication line extending between the temperature probe and the first unit so that the substantially rigid temperature probe is positionable at a plurality of orientations relative to the first unit. The system also includes a second unit including a radio frequency receiver adapted to receive the temperature readings transmitted by the radio frequency transmitter and a visual display for displaying the received temperature readings, wherein the second unit is movable to a second location remote from the first location while maintaining radio contact with the first unit so as to allow for continuous temperature monitoring of the food being cooked.
Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,712,505, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein, teaches a method of remotely monitoring the cooking of meat includes providing a first hand-held unit having a first liquid crystal display and a radio frequency transmitter, providing a temperature sensor in communication with the first unit, the temperature sensor including a substantially rigid temperature probe and a substantially flexible communication line extending, positioning the first unit adjacent a heating compartment, providing a second hand-held unit having a second liquid crystal display and a radio frequency receiver for receiving the temperature readings transmitted by the radio frequency transmitter, selecting a meat for temperature monitoring, selecting a taste preference associated with the selected meat, placing the meat in thermal communication with the heating compartment, inserting the probe into the meat for obtaining temperature readings for the meat, communicating the temperature readings from the probe to the first unit, moving the second unit to a second location spaced from the first unit and transmitting the temperature readings by radio frequency from the first unit to the second unit.
Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,811,308, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein, teaches a wireless remote cooking thermometer system includes a first unit positionable at a first location adjacent food being cooked, the first unit including a radio frequency transmitter adapted to transmit temperature readings for the food being cooked, and a temperature sensor connectable to the first unit for providing temperature readings to the first unit, the temperature sensor including a substantially rigid temperature probe insertable into the food being cooked and a substantially flexible communication line extending between the temperature probe and the first unit so that the substantially rigid temperature probe is positionable at a plurality of orientations relative to the first unit. The system also includes a second unit including a radio frequency receiver adapted to receive the temperature readings transmitted by the radio frequency transmitter and a visual display for displaying the received temperature readings, wherein the second unit is movable to a second location remote from the first location while maintaining radio contact with the first unit so as to allow for continuous temperature monitoring of the food being cooked.
In spite of the above advances, there remains a need for improved paging systems. There also remains a need for improved timer and/or temperature monitoring systems. There is also a need for systems that include remote wireless units that enable an operator to move away from a base unit located next to a grill, stove, microwave, heating and/or cooking unit.